


Dammit, Don't Laugh!

by katambrosius



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Desperation, F/F, Omorashi, Pee, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Mila has just finished painting her nails when she realises she needs to pee.  Sara thinks it's funny.





	Dammit, Don't Laugh!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grosskaneki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskaneki/gifts).



> This is just cute, there's no real desperation, but I hope you enjoy it. It's my first attempt at female omorashi, so please be kind. I'm open to writing more if people like it :)

“Shit!”

Mila Babicheva glared down at her perfectly painted nails, disgust, anger, resentment and… okay, she was only mildly annoyed, but seriously?

She groaned as she waved her hands in the air like a madwoman and threw her head back in frustration. Sara glanced up at her from her spot on the floor, wrapped in a million blankets and her tea held between gloved hands. She was really playing up the cold. 

“Alright, babe?”

“I need to pee.” Mila couldn’t keep the whine out of her voice. “Why is it that every time I finish my nails and they actually look good, I have to pee?”

Sara laughed, and Mila kicked her gently as she stomped passed, still waving her fingers through the air. 

“ _You_ can laugh.”

“Drama queen, if you only just need to go now you can hold it for what, ten? fifteen? minutes tops.”

“You’re forgetting what I’m wearing,” Mila gestured carefully at her jeans. “These are brand new, really tight, and have a button from hell itself. My poor nails won’t stand a chance for at least an hour.” She slumped down on the couch, fingertips spread delicately across her knees. A few strands of her hair fell forward to tickle her nose, and she reached up to wipe them away before freezing, sighing in frustration, and lowering her nails to blow puffs of air at her hair, eventually giving up and flicking it to the side with a sharp movement of her neck. Why did losing use of one’s fingers for an hour have to be so damned annoying? To top it all off, her back was starting to itch. 

Sara was still giggling quietly, and Mila smiled down at her indulgently. “I’m glad someone’s having fun.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it. You're so funny when you get sulky like this, you’re cute.”

Mila felt her cheeks heat up with pleasure and slight embarrassment. “Not as cute as you my little bunny.”

It was Mila’s turn to laugh at the way Sara’s cheeks turned pink and her plump lower lip caught between her teeth as she tried not to smile.

A few minutes passed, Mila carefully tapping her fingers against her knees, hoping that the movement would help her nails dry faster. She wasn’t desperate, or even anxious. Her need was nowhere near urgent, it was just uncomfortable. And annoying. Very annoying. Besides, Mila would ruin her nails sooner than piss herself, so she had no need to be worried, she just really didn’t want to have to do either. A few more minutes passed. Slowly.

“You know, running cold water over your nails is supposed to help them set faster. Once the polish is halfway dry, at least.” Sara’s voice startled Mila, and she jumped slightly, her bladder protesting. She pressed her thighs together and wriggled on the couch as the wave of need passed. She was really starting to regret the hot chocolate she’d had earlier, it was traveling through her way faster than she’d expected. 

“You really think cold water is going to help me right now?”

Sara giggled. “I could always help, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

Now Mila’s face was really red. Her whole body was, probably. There was no way she was going to admit that that sounded really hot. Sara did not need to know, _no way_.

“Sara!”

“What? It’s true.”

“I think I’ll wait.” Mila settled back down and crossed her legs, foot jiggling and hips shifting.

“Whatever you want.” Sara rose from the floor to better cocoon herself in the armchair facing Mila, and started to hum under her breath, stoping occasionally to take a sip of her tea. Mila couldn’t look away. Sara looked so peaceful, so angelic. She smiled across the room, and when Sara noticed she smiled back. 

By the time half an hour had passed, Mila’s nails where mostly set. She couldn’t smell the polish anymore, and a careful touch to her lips left no print. She was scared to touch them with her fingers though, she’d made that mistake too many times, and her jeans were still definitely a no no. 

She sighed for what must have been the fiftieth time, and got up to brave the cold water. If it set her nails properly, it would be worth a few moments of discomfort. Mila could feel Sara’s eyes on her, and she made herself walk past without looking. Turning on the tap, she waited for the water to run cold (which didn’t take long in the winter), and thrust her hands under. 

The cold was more unpleasant than the water. Mila crossed her legs and bounced on the spot as shivers spread ice through her body. She let each finger have its turn under the cold spray, but her bladder was heavily protesting, and she couldn’t leave them under for as long as she probably should have. The splashing water wasn’t really helping either. Giving up, she shut off the flow and tried to dry her hands. It was quite difficult, but she managed to get rid of most of the water. 

She was still shivering as she made her way back to Sara and nudged with her foot until her girlfriend opened up her arms. Being wrapped in the warm blanket felt heavenly, and Mila almost forgot that she needed to pee, but the urge was bad enough now that she couldn’t forget, and she settled for squirming into Sara and trying to think of other things. It worked for a little while, but then Sara’s hands made their way to her stomach, and Mila stiffened in anticipation. 

“W-what are you doing?” she stuttered. “ _Sara_ -”

“Ssh, my hands are cold, and you're warm.”

“You’re teasing me, I need to pee, Sara, leave me alone.” Mila tried to wiggle away, but Sara tightened her grip. 

“But you’re so cute like this, I want to cuddle with you.” Sara’s voice had dropped, and the suggestive tone sent blood rushing to Mila’s face, heating it up. 

“I won’t be so cute when I piss myself on your lap.”

“Hm, maybe not, but you can hold it, and I’ll let you go soon.”

Mila huffed, and slouched back, her legs swinging. Other than her growing need, she was very comfortable, so warm and cozy, she could probably fall asleep if she tried. Five minutes passed, Sara’s hands rubbed gentle circles over her tummy, and they snuggled together in the blankets. A sudden wave of need hit, and Mila launched upright, flying to her feet and crossing her legs. 

“That’s it, I’m peeing now. Stuff these nails,” she exclaimed as she stormed from the room. Or at least, tried to. She was too wobbly on her feet, and her hips swayed a little too much, but she made it from the room without embarrassing herself too badly, and closed the bathroom door behind her with a sigh of relief. Cracking open one eye, she pouted at the toilet, as if it was the cause of her problems. 

Mila ran her fingertips over her nails. They _felt_ dry, but they always did before she managed to ruin them. Maybe she should call out for Sara’s help- no. Not happening, no way, not ever, no thank you. With a little frustrated groan, she set herself to carefully undoing the button of her jeans. It wasn’t too hard, a bit of pressure here, a little tug there, some careful lining up of fabric, metal, and fingers, and she was free. Partially. She still had to pull her jeans down. 

Her bladder was celebrating the idea of release very enthusiastically, and Mila couldn’t stop the little dance her hips did or the way her feet shuffled on the floor. A few more moments, that’s all it would take to get these damn pants off. She hoped. Pinching the fabric above her knees, Mila pulled down. Her jeans moved just the tiniest bit, and she moaned in frustration, and pulled again. This time they slid a little further. After a minute or two of experimenting, she worked out a strategy, pulling on one side and then the other, sliding each leg down inch by inch, until she could _finally_ pull down her panties and sit down. 

Her relief felt so good. Mila slumped against the toilet, her head falling back and her legs shaking as she pissed. She spared a brief moment to acknowledge that her stream was probably loud enough for Sara to hear, and that she’d be teased mercilessly when she got back, but she really didn’t care. Mila rubbed her stomach as she pushed the last bit out, eyes closing as she let her body go lax. She didn’t want to move. After a few long moments, she reached carefully for the toilet paper, and set about putting her clothes back on. 

It wasn’t easy. Putting on jeans while protecting nails was probably harder than taking them off, and with the strange noises she was making in the fight to get dressed, Sara probably thought she was being attacked. Mila hoped she wouldn’t come bursting in. She was very aware of just how undignified she looked. Giggling helplessly, she managed to get her jeans on and done up, and flushed the toilet, washing her hands carefully before padding back to the warm arms of her girlfriend. She examined her nails. They were perfect. 

Sara was indeed laughing at her when she got back, and Mila fought down her blush as she climbed into the armchair. “Shut it,” she mumbled as she snuggled down, but she couldn’t deny that Sara’s giggles made her heart flutter. 

It was an hour later that Mila stumbled as she got a glass from the cupboard. It was an hour and five minutes later that Sara nudged her gently and pointed at her nails. There was a single chip on her right thumb. 

“DAMMIT!” 

“-”

“WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?!!”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in the state of my 'Taking Control' series, I'm no longer trying to stick to an update schedule. Real life stuff got in the way. I'll continue to update when I can.


End file.
